


The Thirteenth Treatise

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [93]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, leading lady parts, red nose day tom - Freeform, red nose day tom hiddleston - Freeform, rnd!tom - Freeform, role play, the red nose diaries, wonder man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: A Tom and Carmen AU inspired by Wonder Woman... or an attempt at role play that is going nowhere fast?





	The Thirteenth Treatise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tom's appearance in Rebel Park Productions' short film Leading Lady Parts.

_“It was with a heavy heart that King Hippolytus of the Amanzons agreed to send his only son, Prince Dionis, into the wide world. His hopes that this day would never come were dashed as soon as the girl who called herself Carmen washed up, alone and clinging to life, upon the pink sand beaches of Peniscyra._

_“It was Dionis who had found her, resuscitated her with his lips, massaged warmth into her naked body with his hands, and brought her to the palace healers that she might be restored to health._

_“Once she was conscious, Carmen was instantly overwhelmed — that the land and the race she had only ever read about in storybooks were entirely real. She was also thankful — that the Amanzons believed her appearance was nothing more than an accident, the result of a sudden storm destroying the little boat she’d rented to explore the Greek islands._

_And she was besotted. How could she not be when she was saved by a literal god? A god with hair like fire, golden skin, and eyes bluer than the ocean that bore her to him…”_

“Pfft.”

“What?”

“I thought this was role play, not story time.”

“I’m setting the scene, Button.”

“How much setting does the scene need?”

“Just a bit more…”

“Less setting, more sexing. Am I right?”

“Carmen!”

“Fine. So we’re on Peniscyra.”

“We’ve just pushed off.”

“Ooh la la…”

“Pushed off! In the _boat_.”

“Who is rowing this boat?”

“It’s a sailboat.”

“So who’s sailing the boat?”

“I am.”

“But if you’ve never left Peniscyra, then how do you know where we’re going?”

“I have charts.

“Right.”

“The stars.”

“What else?”

“How do you mean?”

“Instruments, like.”

“You mean like an astrolabe.”

“That sounds hot.”

“Also there is the sextant.”

“Okay, _now_ we’re actually getting somewhere.”

“But tonight I’m using the stars to sail us back to your world.”

“So does that mean the sextant is free for me to play with?”

“Carmen!”

“It’s not like you’re using it, anyway. And as long as your hands are full, and mine are decidedly not…”

“Well… let’s be naked while we’re sailing then.”

“What would Hippolytus say?”

“Fuck that dude, as you’d say.”

“Ha! You kiss your father’s hand with that mouth?”

“Not when I’m about to eat you out with it, no love…”

“Oh baby…”

“Call me Wonder Man, love.”

“Will wonders never cease…”


End file.
